Whatever You Say
by Subjext's Queen
Summary: Interpretation of post-game AU    Terezi Pyrope and Karkat Vantas. Alone in the group's hive.   Whatever could go wrong?   *lime*


**ML: Well boys and girls, I got this Homestuck partial-smut for you~ It's my very favorite pairing, one of my intense OTP's (besides DavexJade) which I will supply sometime soon~ but until then, settle for Terezi Pyrope x Karkat Vantas :3**

**AD: Yosh, it's AD and I'm here to support ML on her first story! Let's hope something good comes out from this ^w^**

**ML: D;**

* * *

><p>Whatever You Say<p>

The hive in which the entire troll gang lived in was small and crowded. It had always been busy, day or night, every single day since they had arrived there. John, Dave, Jade and Rose frequently visited the twelve trolls after "school" (which was a concept the the trolls still didn't understand, even after about nine attempts at explanation from both Jade and John, who were the only two who kept trying after explanation attempt #3).

The hive was small, only three stories with a small space at the top (called an "attic" apparently) and there was just enough rooms for all of them, with three washrooms to go around (which was a topic that the girls blushed over and the guys exchanged smirks). Claiming the second floor as their "territory", each girl took a room on the third floor while the guys all took rooms on the second floor.

Each floor was pretty exclusive and it seemed definitely eyebrow-raising to see a girl on the second floor, or vice versa. Since they had come to the age where buckets would be filling (which technically wouldn't really happen anymore due to the fact they now lived on Earth), both the boys and girls gave each other space. With one washroom on each floor, there was no reason for uni-sex-sharing, and the two staircases, each running from the third floor to the first with a stop on the second, were slightly cut off from the main stretch of each floor's hallway of rooms.

The "living room" and "kitchen" were both rarely used when the humans weren't around so those were left to the select few who wanted to hang out with the opposite sex and/or use the rooms as they were rightfully made for.

When the trolls had first moved in, a little over a "year" ago, the forest in which circled the hive felt home to some but not to others. But still, even though the close proximity and quarters that the trolls had to live in, and not to mention that they couldn't leave the forest unless under the cover of night, they slowly but surely got accustom to it.

Sometimes the trolls together would have movie nights, with Dave, Jade, John and Rose, at either John's house or in the small but cosy "living room" in the trolls' hive. Usually they would do this at the end of the humans' week, the day called "Friday" because they didn't have school the next day, and usually the choice of movie was made by majority of vote.

Which was almost impossible.

But recently the trolls hadn't had their almost ritual-like movie nights anymore. Mostly because the girls seemed to have other plans.

* * *

><p>Karkat Vantas was now taller, stronger, leaner and older then when he was six sweeps old. Not to mention, fitter. He was nowhere as fit as Equius, but still was well on his way to to a six-pack.<p>

How, you ask? He ran. Ran and ran and ran. He always thought that was what he did best; run. And as his breath came out in sharp outtakes as clouds of fog, he drew the hoodie's drawstrings tighter, his legs working furiously despite the ache in them.

"Fuck," he muttered, leaping over a fallen log, the dark sky above him a welcome sight, as this was not the first time he had ran through these woods. This was a mind-clearer for him, almost like incense was for Terezi or water was for Fef, he could always think on a run, but today, today, something was getting in the way.

"Jegus," he muttered harsher, sliding a bit on a slab of ice on the side of the path he usually ran on.

The something I mentioned a few lines up was ice, a normal sight to behold in winter. A season Karkat hated with a passion. As you can currently see, it fucks up his running and that is not a mother-fucking good thing to fuck up. That and when winter had first came, Terezi had went exploring and pretty much slid into a crack in a frozen pond. She had one of those human "colds" for weeks. In fact, she still had it.

No one, he thought sharply as he thought of what happened to Terezi, not even this fucking human assholeish weather douchebag called ice messes up with my fucking matesprit.

Karkat was not happy when this happened to Terezi. He instantly stormed out of the hive they lived in, raging about beating up some "mother-fucking human ice shit" but just came back with bruised knuckles from trying to punch "ice" out.

As if karma, or maybe ice itself, was listening, Karkat then, taking a sharp turn, slid into a pile of snow as he lost his balance on a slab of ice covering half the path. "FUCK!" he yelled, erupting out of the pile of freezing snow, "JEGUS FUCKING SHIT!"

Storming back onto the path, he barely managed to take another step before losing his balance and stumbling a bit. This time, he caught himself, and managed to get off the ice before he slid back into the snow pile.

As he started to jog again, the cold snow, which was still piled on his shoulders and head had started to melt, and before long, he was shivering. "C-c-crap." he muttered, holding himself as he picked his way through the forest, deciding to just head back to the hive, cursing ice in his head.

In almost no time, the slight disformed shape of the hive rose up from the shadows of the tall evergreens and redwoods around it. Brushing off the snow from his hoodie and scraping the ice off his shoes, Karkat ducked into the doorway of the hive, opening the wooden door with a shivering hand.

"Damn it." he cursed again, struggling on one foot as he tried to get his shoe off of the other one. Plopping down on his ass instead, he managed to force both his shoes off, not bothering with the laces as he stood back up, placing the shoes by the door.

Next, he went off into the living room, near the coat hanger that stood off to the side of the sofa, which was positioned itself in the direction of the television that hang over the fireplace.

Pulling his hoodie over his head, he cursed as it refused to pull itself over his "nubby" horns. Growling, almost animalisticly, he finally pulled the sweatshirt over his head and horns. Not caring where it landed, he just threw it over his shoulder in the direction of the hanger as he padded in his soaking socks toward the kitchen.

He was almost too tall to stand in the small, low-ceiling kitchen, which was an accomplishment if Karkat ever saw one. Before he was pretty damn short compared to the other boys (besides Tav of course) but now, even though he was still one of the shortest of the guys, he was considered average by troll standards. Last time Jade had measured him, he was 6'0, only an inch shorter then Sollux and an inch taller then Tavros.

Which as Karkat said, was a fucking accomplishment. A fucking accomplishment.

Anyways, Karkat bent down a bit walking in, avoiding hitting his head on the doorframe as he snooped around the kitchen, hoping to find something relatively eatable, which meant junk food. Opening the tall cabinets first, he deemed nothing eatable, and went onto the "refrigerator", only to find a note on the it, pined up with a magnetic "banana" thing.

Karkat-

It Seems Rose Has Invited Us All To A Movie Night At John's House, And We Have All Decided To Go.

Since You Are Out Running, And Hopefully Are Reading This Now, Please Make Sure To Take Care Of Terezi, She Needs To Take Her Medicine Every Four Hours.

Thank You.

-Kanaya

_Medicine? Crap. I fucking hate that shit,_ Karkat thought, crumbling the note in one hand and pinging it into the trash can in the corner of the kitchen, _Too bad for Terezi._

Suddenly, he froze, mid-swing of the refrigerator door. He and Terezi. Alone in the house. For the first time in Gog-knows-how-long. Karkat's heart began to race as he gulped. This was good and bad at the same time.

He physically had barely made through these last days without Terezi. She was really sick since what happened and being blind did not help her apparently.

Also, Dave, Kanaya and Rose had approached him three days after what happened and told him that now that Terezi was sick, they couldn't do…anything sexual. No kissing, no nothing. At the time, he dismissed it but when he saw Dave's smirk as they turned and left, he got just a bit nervous.

So, deprived from his matesprit for three weeks had left a toll on him. He was grouchier then usual and it certainly didn't help that he couldn't visit Terezi. According to Kanaya, she was "in no state to be seen" for the last two weeks. Which was bullshit to him considering he didn't give a crap how she looked.

She was attractive anyway. But since it was Kanaya we're talking about, there was no doubt in his mind that she had been the one to deem Terezi "in no state to be seen".

"It's fucking ridiculous," he growled out loud, crouching down as he examined one of the lower cabinets after he had scooped out the fridge, "really fucking ridiculous." He sighed, frustrated as he stick his head into the cabinet for a closer look."What's ridiculous?"

BAM! "FUCK!"

Karkat pulled out, holding his throbbing head after he had banged it on the top of the fucking cabinet. "WHO THE FUCK-" he started to yell, plopping down on his ass as he then opened his eyes, cutting off the sentence as it choked down in his throat.

There was Terezi, wrapped up in a huge fluffy looking beige comforter, her feet bare on the kitchen's glossy floor and her red glasses a bit crooked on one side. She sniffled her turquoise-tipped nose and shuffling forward a bit. "What's ridiculous?" she rasped again.

Karkat meanwhile was in a daze. From his spot sitting on the ground, he had a spectacular view of his matesprit. Her hair was slightly messed up and fuzzy, much like his or Sollux's in the morning, and although her comforter, pulled tightly around her by her small hands, was covering most of the top half of her body, the blanket pooled around her in the back, leaving her soft gray bare legs exposed.

Gray legs that came from a pair of very red short shorts, that barely stuck out of a large black shirt which was mostly covered by the comforter.

Karkat had to withhold himself from reaching out and clinging to Terezi's beautifully long legs. They're probably fucking soft and smooth and- his thoughts were interrupting when a sharp tap from a cane hit him square on the crown of his head.

"FUCKING OW." he cried out, instantly bringing his hands to his now-again throbbing head as Terezi's cane disappeared back into the layers of comforter around her.

Terezi cackled and crouched down to my level, wavering a bit off balance before he put out a hand and steadied her. "You never answered my question, Karkles." she grinned, displaying sharp pointed teeth and a deliciously wonderful turquoise tongue.

Fuck. Is it me or did the temperature rise a couple degrees? Karkat thought nervously as he let his eyes dance over the exposed skin of the female troll in front of him.

"It's fucking ridiculous," he started muttering, leaning in ever-so-closely, "it's fucking ridiculous…" he was now hovering over the exposed region of her neck, "how Kanaya has kept me away from you for so long."

Terezi, grinning widely, glanced down at him, "Well, I am disastrously sick after all." Karkat made a face.

"Bullshit." he snapped sharply, showing off his own sharp rows of teeth as small billows of red dashed over his cheeks, wafting a delicious candy apple red scent into Terezi's over-sensitive nose, almost setting her on edge as her matesprit scooted closer and closer to her.

Terezi had been waiting for this for a while now. She had even started making bets with herself on when he would crack, but he had lasted way longer then she imagined he would, so tonight, when she knew fairly well how the trolls were going to head over to John's, she pretended (she was always good at pretending) she was too sick to go, even though she felt better then she had in weeks.

Why did she do this? Because she knew, she knew, that she and Karkat would have the hive to themselves.

And that thought thrilled her. Almost as much as Karkat did when he softly took hold of her shoulders and pushed the comforter off of her. But just almost. He leaned on her slightly, pushing himself up slowly so his hair tickled the bare skin around her collarbone. It was slow and sensual and all the feelings Terezi had held in were threatening to explode.

But her body had other ideas. Instead, she stood absolutely still as Karkat extended to his full height, which was a full two heads over Terezi now that he had grown and it caused her to shiver slightly. She always thought height was sexy, especially since Karkat thought it was his obligation to carry her if she was tired or hurt or just plain for fun.

"You're wearing my favorite shirt." Indeed she was, the black shirt with his gray symbol smelled like him and it was very large on her, but she had chosen to sneak into his room to find it because she had thought he would think it would look nice on her. That and it smelled so deliciously wonderful.

Her breath came out wispy as she responded, "It smells like you." He snorted but she could tell he was smiling as he wrapped his arms around her torso and hugged her close. "Damn its been long." he murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder as she cackled softly, sending vibrations through both of their bodies.

This was taking too long. Terezi needed it and she needed it now, and Karkles was just not going fast enough. One of the many things where I have to start it, she sighed mentally. But honestly, it wasn't discouraging at all.

Kind of fun really. Terezi absentmindedly licked her lips and didn't notice as her tongue lightly moved across Karkat's bare neck, causing him to stiffen and gulp. "Uh…" he let loose, catching Terezi's attention.

"What's wrong, Karkles?" she said, leaning in a bit and unconsciously allowing her breath to cause raw goosebumps on the bare section of Karkat's neck. Karkat, now uncomfortably aroused, shifted back, letting go of his matesprit.

"N-nothing." But Terezi say through that lie, her lips turning into a sharp frown as she stepped forward. And he stepped back.

Terezi froze, catching onto the tension in the room, stiffening at the uncomfortableness Karkat was feeling. "What's wrong, Karkat?" she said sharply, her mouth slightly parted, her lips plump and inviting to Karkat who choked on his own saliva as his eyes couldn't stop traveling.

"I said fucking 'nothing', didn't I?" His words came out harsher then he expected and upon seeing Terezi flinch, Karkat knew he was being a bit too mean. Opening his mouth to apologize, Terezi shook her head and turned.

"Sorry for bothering you, you jerk!" she snapped, bent down to pick up her comforter (which sadly made him drool a bit at the view) and stomped out of the kitchen. Well, fuck, Karkat thought, clenching his jaw as his hands curled into fists, why the fuck does this always happen to me?

He didn't mean to step back, he was trying to calm his nerves and what he said was meant to reassure her not make her angry. He was so tired all the time for fucking up, but now he was sure he could make it better.

Striding quickly to catch up with Terezi's retreating figure, he grasped her shoulders tightly, causing her to squeak, and spun her around to face him, her cane clattering to the floor as did the comforter. Taking her cheeks in his hands, he pulled her as closer as she would let him, for she had put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away.

"I'm sorry, Terez," he murmured, using the nickname he had given her long before, "for being such a turn-off all the time."

She stiffened as silence ensued, but gradually relaxed in his grip, letting her hands lift off his chest to rest them on top of his hands, which were still softly cupping her cheeks. "Oh Karkles," she giggled, showing her teeth as she smirked, "you're never a turn-off."

Smashing their lips together, Terezi threw her arms around his neck, his hands flying instantly to her waist. As she turned her head to the right to get a better angle around his sharp teeth, he shivered a bit as her own teeth scraped along the bottom of the inside of his lip, one of his hands pulling her shirt as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Mmmm," Terezi moaned, openmouthed, sending the vibrations through Karkat's mouth, to which Karkat smirked at as he backed up a bit, tumbling with his matesprit clinging to him backwards into the kitchen.

Karkat, keeping one hand on the small of her back, lifted one hand to cup her cheek again, this time thumbing her ear as her turquoise tongue swirled around in his mouth, causing a small tent to rise his pants.

She then loosened one of her arms from around his neck and reached upward from behind his head, grasping and stroking one of his horns, which caused his breathing to spike and deepen as he groaned, breaking the kiss.

"Damn it, Terezi." he panted and she cackled a bit, slipping one leg between his two. They had successfully backed into the kitchen's counter, where the sink was situated only a few inches away. Karkat, in bliss from Terezi's horn rubbing, didn't notice when her other hand lightly pulled up his shirt.

"Karkles, you're very toned." That jolted him out of it and he almost ripped the hem of the shirt out of Terezi's hand in his rush to cover back his stomach. She frowned, delicate fingers pressing themselves against his now covered chest as she leaned forward so she could look up and be as close as she could to his face.

She smelled red and instantly knew he was blushing. She smirked and swiped her turquoise tongue over her lips, making slow progress of it as she made sure he could be mesmerized by the action. In fact, Karkat was now very much aroused and he wondered how she could not feel it even though she was flush against his body.

He gulped as she started to draw light circles on his chest, dragging her nails softly so he could feel it through his t-shirt. This time, Karkat was the first to move, picking up Terezi by grabbing her ass and lifting her upward as she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh Karkles~" she giggled and he grinned widely, hefting her up a bit and adjusting as he walked forward, settling her down on the kitchen island as she leaned back, allowing him to climb on top of her, his arms caging her in below him.

He moved down to her neck, the gray skin inviting as the wafting scent of a light body wash (most likely one Jade had given to all the troll girls, unknowing how sexual a gift it was to them) and, burying his face in the soft flesh of his matesprit with one hand on her shoulder to lift it up, he gently nibbled on the a patch of skin on the curve slightly above her collarbone.

She was too unsatisfied for her liking but as he caressed her neck with his tongue, nipping and biting, she couldn't help writhing under his grip as he worked his magic. Hoping she was enjoying herself as much as he was, he let his other hand roam up her shirt, exploring with tweaks of his hand, and light pinches. She moaned, and he grinned into her flesh. This was too great.

The blind troll let her head roll back as he gently pushed her shirt up, her arms lazily lifted themselves upward as she allowed him to complete pull the shirt off her. Karkat gently whistled, just like John had taught him to, and stared at Terezi's chest for a while before leaning down and quickly pecking her lips.

"What's…," she panted, "what's the matter?" He shook his head and she could smell his disbelief. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, causing him to sit up too as she scrambled to grab his cheeks before he took her hands and placed them on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked again, tilting her head gently.

"Nothing, I just made bets on the size of your..breasts before," he gulped as her eyebrows furrowed in irritation, "with Gamz and Sol and I really didn't expect them to be this…real."

"Real? Not big?"

"Well, they could be bigger…"

"KARKAT!" WHACK!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he rubbed his head and she crossed her arms over her chest, somehow making them look larger. When he looked up, he realized what he needed. Peeling her arms away, he moved in and kissed her chin, slowing places kisses further and further down her body; adam's apple, collarbone, the rise of each breast.

Next, he pressed her against his fully-clothed chest to reach behind and unclasp the wrecked bra.

_It's like boxers, _he thought, _meant to hide the real treasure and shit. _He fumbled with it, but wasn't about to give up, or Gog, be such a pussy as to let her unclasp it, no fucking way was that shit happening! Finally, finding a way, he almost ripped the lace thing off her, throwing it somewhere behind him.

She stiffened. What if they really weren't big enough? She really had thought much about this stuff, well, actually she had but honestly she was quite self-confident about her body, just not her eyes. So was it such a big deal to Karkles that her breasts need to be big? They were quite plump as is- her thoughts were cut off as rough hands pressed against her two "girls".

"Oh…" she murmured, arching her back, her toes curling as Karkat started kneading, rubbing and ohGOG, flicking. This…this troll.

Her breath coming out ragged, her trembling hands reached out and pulled at the hem of his shirt, this time not lifting but waiting slightly for him to take it off himself. That and she was incapable of taking it off due to the amount of downright _pleasure _she was in right now.

Karkat wasn't self-conscious. But when it came to being around Terezi, if he wasn't satisfied with his looks, he'd stay in his respiteblock for the entire damn day. Sollux, ever the cocky one when it came to looks, had always tried to coax him into "try this human cologne" or "gel your hair back like Troll Elvis Presley" or something shit like that.

Whatever he tried, it did not look/smell well on him. So he stuck with black attire, styled his hair by sleeping and hoped for the best when he woke up. Much to Kanaya's and Sollux's dismay. But it seemed like Terezi liked him best that way and so he did just that.

But now, right this moment, after that little incident with the "you're so toned, Karkles", he wasn't sure about his body. _Stop being a fucking pussy, Vantas_, inner Karkat yelled at him,_ and take off the damn shirt for the girl! She's been waiting!_

And so he sucked it up and tore off his shirt, throwing it into the unknown to lay around with Terezi's bra. Her hands were instantly pressed against his chest, exploring with feather light touches before she moved in and started kissing his grey skin, bitting and leaving tiny marks in which her tongue swiped over. He always loved her tongue, not that he'd show it, and to have her all around his chest, her fingers roaming lower and lower to the button of his jeans, he groaned, twitching slightly.

Before she could rid him of his pants, his fingers were on her shorts, pushing her back to lay on the island, quickly unbuttoning them as she wiggled and moaned in slight protest at her bottoms being the first to go. But she didn't really mind. Instead she looked down at him and breathlessly called out, "Kar…Karkat."

He jolted and looked up, fingers still on the clasp of her shorts."Hurry up and take me."

Barely had those words left her lips when a scream sounded from the entrance of the kitchen,

"OH MY GOD!" Thinking on instinct, Karkat jumped off the island, picked up the closest piece of clothing, one of the two of his shirts in the room, and threw it over Terezi, who had sat up in surprise. "Karkat? What's going on?" she asked, oblivious.

In the doorway was Sollux, whose hand was covering Feferi's eyes, while John, both of his hands covering his own eyes, was flapping around, screaming, "OH JESUS!" and "OH MY GOD!" at the top of lungs. Karkat growled, "Get out of here, fuckasses."

Sollux smirked and led Fef away, hand still covering her eyes while John continuously ran into things in his hurry to flee from the scene. The rest of the trolls, save for Gamzee who gave Karkat a thumbs' up, walked as quickly as they could past the kitchen door. Finally, Rose, Dave and Jade passed; Jade giggling, Rose rolling her eyes and Dave raising his eyebrows.

With the whole caravan gone, Karkat turned to Terezi, who was wearing the shirt again. He could tell he was blushing furiously and she cackled as she smelled the candy apple red. "Well…this is just fucking great." he muttered and she grinned widely, showing off her teeth. "We probably couldn't have gone further, Karkles. I am sick after all~!" she cackled and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Terez." he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>AD: PHEW. It got a bit steamy. But nothing I can't handle. :'D *nosebleed* <strong>

**ML: (; ****Aw, hoped you liked that all, dearies~ :D Please review, favorite and whatever else~**


End file.
